The spark
by bowtiesarecoolamypond
Summary: Austin and Ally have always been just friends, but will they be more? Horrible summary!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Austin and Ally story. Please review. I want to know if i should continue.**

You're a good girl

The perfect picture of an angel's smile

From a magazine

"You know, those are really good lyrics." Austin complimented coming out of no where.

"Thanks Austin. How about you come over here and sing the rest?After all, you are the one on stage." I gestured for him to sit next to me.

Austin is a little oblivious to everything around him. I know my career will take off at some point, but I don't think Austin understands. He will be devastated that I won't be able to write with him as often, but I can still write with him.

"Ally!"

"What?"

"You were off in lala land and I asked if you had more words."

"No, I don't. You can help me if you want."

"I just might do that. What should we start with?"

I really had no clue. I had just come up with a few words. I had ben trying to put myself in Austin's shoes. That was hard because he never really had a girlfriend to write about a girl.

"I thought you would know what to add."

"Well, we could talk about how there's a part of you no ones ever seen."

"That's good Austin."

His idea was pretty good. I wish I would have thought of it.

"But it's a new world..." I suggested.

"And I know somewhere there's a side of you

No one's ever seen"

"Sometimes I wonder where you get these things from."

"It's not something that comes naturally."

We eventually get all the words down. I have to say it's not too bad. Austin and I start playing and singing.

You're a good girl

The perfect picture of an angel's smile

From a magazine

But it's a new world

And I know somewhere there's a side of you

No one's ever seen

Hey now baby,

No doubt about it girl

You drive me crazy

I'm feeling guilty to the way you make me

Wanna steal your heart

Steal your heart

Call me criminal

I won't deny you make me want it all,

Everything you are

So lock it up

Go on and try it

No matter what you do

I'm gonna steal your heart

I confess,

I kinda like it that you're innocent

Keeping up your guard

I'll break it down

So you can't hide it

No matter what you do

I'm gonna steal your heart

When we finish our hands touch and I feel a spark. A spark, what? Nothing is going on with us. I don't like Austin. I can't go around feeling sparks. Nothing will ever happen. Well, I kind of want something to happen. No stop! I give in. I like Austin. I've been trying not to, but it didn't work.

"Uh, well bye Austin. See you later. Great song."

**Was it great or horrible? Please review!Sorry it's so short!**


	2. Admitting

**I had the day off from school and I decided to write. I hope you like it.**

**Ally's POV**

I felt so embarrased. All of my emotions just came at once and I couldn't handle it, so I ran. I hope Austin doesn't think anything of it. What if he thinks I don't like him or something? Oh no. This could be a disaster! Okay, I have to stop and think about Austin positvily.

Austin, I really like him. His personality, his love for music, his hair, his eyes, and that body! Man, he has got some abs. I really love him! What? I do not love him or his abs or his hair or his personality. Okay maybe I do. I didn't expect it to be so fast. I never thought that love was instant but I guess it can be. At least in my situation.

"Hey, Ally"

"Hey Trish"

"How are you doing today?"

"I'm good, but I just realized something and I don't know how to handle it. I was hoping you could help me?" I told her worriedly.

"Oh my gosh! Did you realize that you like Austin because that would be amazing! You could start dating and then get married and then have little Austin and Ally babies! Then I would come over to your house and watch little Austin and little Ally! It will be amazing!" Trish screamed with delight.

"Am I that transparent?" I asked hoping I wasn't.

"Oh my gosh, so you did?" Trish asked with a sparkle in her eye.

"Uh, uh,uh." I then preceded to chew on my hair.

"Ally likes Austin,Ally likes Austin!" Trish screamed and danced around.

Dez then jumped into Sonic Boom,"Ally likes Austin? Wahoo! Ally likes Austin!I'll go get my team Ally shirts!" Dez then joined Trish in her screaming and dancing.

"Oh my gosh guys, STOP! Austin is in the practice room and he might hear you!" I replied nervously.

"So what if he hears? He likes you too Ally!"

"No he doesn't Dez!" I told him.

"I beg to differ! Austin has liked you for forever Ally. I can't get him to stop talking about you. Sometimes it gets annoying but I am the love whisperer so I listen. Don't try to tell me that he doesn't because I know he does!"

"Dez you are lying! Austin is so attractive and popular and amazing so why we he like someone like me, I'm just his writer." I said with disappointment.

He doesn't like me, he never will. I am never going to tell him because I don't want my heart broken. He is so amazing and we are partners and I don't want anything to hurt our partnership or more imporantly our friendship.

**Austin's POV**

"Dez you are lying! Austin is so attractive and popular and amazing so why we he like someone like me, I'm just his writer."

Someone like her! I love Ally and not in the friend way! She is amazing. I love everything about her. When our hands touched on the piano it was wonderful. I could feel the sparks fly. I think she did too. Someone like her! Ally is perfect to me. I hope she never changes.

I have to find a way to tell her that I love her. I don't know when, where, or how but I will tell her.

**Did you like it? Please review! I want to know what you think and what should I improve or ideas for the future.**


End file.
